


Prince of Ice and Snow

by greaterthanthree



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Basically I rewrote the movie as a poem with Loki as the main character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki's Life Sucked, Loki-centric, Loneliness, Lonely Loki, Odin's A+ Parenting, Poetry, Suicide Attempt, Thor's Friends Aren't Loki's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaterthanthree/pseuds/greaterthanthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born in darkness to die in darkness, without even the light of love in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Ice and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is not mine, nor are any of the characters therein. I just decided the story would make a good poem.

A child born of ice

left in biting darkness

saved by foreign light

 

A child raised for power

taught to be a king

ever in another's shadow

 

A child fed on hate

nurtured by his loneliness

starving for a friend

 

A child made a foe

fighting icey blue

seeing through his glamour

 

A child lost to madness

wishing for acceptance

killing father for his Father

 

A child seeking death

destroying everyone

falls again to darkness

(This time, no light comes)

 

 

>3


End file.
